Nothing To Be Afraid Of
by meouchie
Summary: Katsuki gets frustrated when his shy girlfriend doesn't accept his advances. He has to cure you of your fear now, because he can't wait much longer.


You lingered in the dormitory kitchen, working to get a few dishes rinsed and into the dishwasher. School had been over for maybe twenty minutes and most of your classmates had headed off to partake in club activities. You on the other hand never really cared much for that stuff, prefering to decompress in your room after class, only to emerge later in the night to hang with your classmates. It wasn't going to look too great on a college application, but you already made up your mind about a career; hero or bust. With that mindset you took advantage of the peace to get some of your chores done.

This week you were responsible for the kitchen, along with Tsu and Cerio. They were both pretty good at keeping up, so you were trying hard to match their efforts. With a load of dishes running you went on to clean the countertops. The front door opened a few moments later, the sound of a duffle bag rustling was your only clue as the person approached. "Hey," It was Katsuki, his unruly blond hair laying flatter than normal and glistening with moisture. He must have just gotten back from a workout; which was odd. Usually, he wouldn't be done for another hour at least.

You smile as he slings the bag across the back of a chair, coming steadily towards you. His hand takes your elbow before he leans over to kiss your temple. The heat of his body scorches your flesh, lighting your insides on fire. Katsuki Bakugou has been your boyfriend for the last four months and has shown countless times how careful and attentive he could be. Of course, he only ever showed that softness through touch, no matter what his mouth was always foul. His intensity is part of what drove you to his side, captivated by the endless will and boundless skill. Katsuki truly was going to be a pro hero, one of the best ever, you believed in him wholeheartedly.

"Did Kiri cancel on your work out or something?" You ask, shrinking from his devastatingly effective touch. No matter how small, every time he put even a single finger on your body, you'd start to overheat. It was embarrassing how easily you were flustered and how quickly you fled those heated, addictive caresses. You move out of his reach to put away your cleaning supplies, hiding your reddened cheeks in the cupboard.

Behind you, Katsuki sighs, and you can hear him gathering up his bag. "No." Was all he said before walking off. You turn to watch him go, sweating anxiously. Before long he was out of sight and yet your heart still raced, the silence stretching for a few more moments. It was broken by a thundering slam, his door closed and concealing him away.

The rest of the day goes smoothly even as Katsuki stays stubbornly in his room. The rest of the class decides to show each other their rooms, going on a big tour throughout the dorm. It was fun, but no one even bothered to knock on Katsuki's door, the aura radiating from the thing was too much for anyone's bravery to overcome. The night ended quickly after that, many students going about their studying and relaxing into their new spaces.

You are one of the last, saying goodnight to the few remaining students before heading towards your room. Although there was an elevator, you decide to take the stairs, that extra bit of physical activity wouldn't hurt before you curl up in bed with a book for the evening. Getting to the top you could hear the elevator chime, by the time you get to your door Katsuki is stepping out, his eyes trained on you.

You lingered on the handle to your door as he approached, eyes narrowing as he got a closer look at your confused expression. He stops just before you. "Everyone else got to see your room, so open up idiot, I want to see it too." His tone is low, a subtle, threatening growl hanging on the tail of almost every word.

"Oh.. Okay." You answer nervously before opening the door and gesturing him inside. He stomps in, going straight to the middle of the room before turning slowly, analyzing everything. Just like everyone else's rooms, yours displays your personality perfectly. Cute but practical, is how you'd describe it. "It's not much to look at right? Kinda boring." You said the same thing to the other students, everyone assured you that it wasn't lame at all.

The boy scoffed, "It's boring all right." You weren't surprised by that statement but it still made your face scrunch with annoyance.

"If you only came here to insult me then you can leave." You say with an annoyed shake of your head, moving through the room towards your desk. There was still homework to be done after all, and you were over his attitude right then.

You started to move past him to reach your assignments, but Katsuki stops you, an arm rising only for you to bump into it, coming to stop inches from his chest. "That's not the only reason I came up here you idiot!" He accused, snarling down at you. Crossing your arms, you wait for his next excuse. "You let all those other guys in here before me and you think I'm not going to be mad? None of them should have ever stepped foot in this room."

Your annoyed expression falters as you realize how frustrated he really was. It wasn't common for Katsuki's aggression to turn on you, in fact, you were one of the few people spared from his unending rage. "It's not like that, we went to everyone's rooms as a group…" You plead your case, hoping that he can hear the sincerity in your tone.

"You really think that matters (Y/N)?" He scoffs, pacing away from you towards the exit although both of you knew he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Your stunned with his clear display of jealousy. Bakugou has lots of emotions all the time, but never ones like this, not if he could help it. "You shrink away from me whenever I get close to you. Your never alone anymore, like your trying to get away from me…" You gulp hard, eyes cast to the floor with shame. You hoped he hadn't noticed, but you had clearly been wrong. The only reason you shrank from his touch and tried not to be alone was because you were scared. You were terrified of how nice he felt, how gentle he could be, how much everything he did made you want him. All of that just got worse when you were alone together. Your mind would drift to lewd thoughts and dwell in the heat and it was scary. "Do you even want to be my girlfriend?" This was said far softer than everything else, his tone giving away his insecurities.

Your body shook with worry as his heavy gaze fell on you. Red eyes searched your furrowed brows and quivering lip, lingering on your chest and how quickly it was rising and falling. Katsuki took a step closer, and then another gauging your resistance. "I do." You answer weakly, unable to look at him for another second, consumed with your regret. All your worrying and running made the great Katsuki Bakugou insecure, you could scarcely believe it. It hurt knowing that you had made him feel this way.

Your words quickened his steps, the heat of his body lingering close. With your eyes cast down, you could see his feet, only a few inches from yours. "I want to be a gentleman or whatever, the kind of guy who can wait for his girl no matter what but…" His hand closed around your elbow, sliding up your arm to your shoulder and eventually your cheek. Katsuki took your chin and forced your eyes to meet his. "But I want you so bad all the time… I know it must just be me, cuz guys think about that stuff more than girls-"

"It's me too." You squeak, your whole body vibrating with life and eager vitality. His eyes flash with your words, and you can see his shoulders rise with a deep breath. "All the time." You blinked quickly and took a step back, out of his hands. You were getting too flustered again, your stomach was doing flips and it was just so hot standing next to him; you thought you'd combust.

Katsuki snarled, walking quickly at you until you were backed against your bed, his body coming to press into yours so you can't escape again. You sway and try to regain your balance, he was so close but both of your legs were braced tight against the bed. "How the fuck can you say stuff like that and then run away from me?" You whimpered and trying to wiggle free but he wouldn't let you go.

Still squirming to free yourself, so hot, flustered and overwhelmed with desire your brain dropped all pretenses. "I'm scared!" You shrieked and his movements stopped, frozen. "I get hot when you touch me even a little bit when you kiss me my brain melts and I don't know what to do so I… So I run away." The emotions came out of you so fast and sudden that you had started to cry and hardly noticed. "It's scary."

With your eyes downcast you couldn't see how wide of a grin he wore. So you're embarrassed, it was as simple as that? He was so relieved, having really worked himself up into a frenzy over the last few weeks. With his confidence restored, Katsuki finally moved, utilizing his superior strength to move his leg between yours, his body coiling down over you until his hot breath beat against your neck. "You want me?" He asked, a breathy growl escaping his lips before ghosting feather-light kisses along your jaw.

"Yes!" You whine, hands braced on his shoulders.

"Yes what?" His tongue lashes your molten flesh, the low gravelly tone making your body respond. You jumped ever so slightly and the movement forced your legs wider allowing the boy's leg to press squarely into your melting sex.

You whimper as his mild movements start to turn your brain to mush. "I want you Katsuki." You sounded strangled by the speed of your heartbeat, whimpering with unrelenting embarrassment.

Finally, he moved to kiss you, one hand on the small of your back and one in your hair. He forced his tongue past your lips and ravaged you, hardly caring if he suffocated you with his passion. You bodies writhed against one another in a heated struggle and just like always Katsuki won. He used his strength to manipulate your body to force as much friction between your legs as he could, the kiss only breaking when you desperately part for air. Both of you were panting, his breath foretelling a trail of kisses leading from your jaw to your neck. Your head falls back and you breathe fire at the ceiling, panting like an animal. The return of oxygen to your bloodstream starts to wake you out of the lusty daze. The fear is back again.

"Are you still scared?" He asks, his tongue lapping at the pulse under your jaw. Your body struggles with it's dwindling urge to resist as you whimper to answer him. Katsuki's hands travel down your body when he sees your answer, stopping behind your knees. With an effortless lift he tips you back to lay on your bed, his hips moving between your parted knees. The boy's movements slow as your dress rides up, allowing him a clear line of sight to your panties. Cold air chills your heated middle, so much so that you know the horrible truth before he speaks.

He chuckles and your nerves flare into overdrive, your body working hard to get away. Katsuki captures your wrists and forces his weight down on you in moments, putting an end to your fighting. He grins wickedly down at you before moving to hold both of your wrists in a single hand. "I never would have guessed that my innocent little princess would get so wet from that kind of stuff." Katsuki was nearly purring with his amusement, his free hand running slowly down your side. "You should have told me you were a dirty fuckin' slut. If you need a man to force himself on you then I'll take every hole you got. I'll wreck this cute little body until no one else can get you off but me." You were shaking, each and every breath was audible and loud and pleading. Your legs had worked their way around his hips, pulling your bodies closer still. Katsuki's wandering hand moved past your dress coming to touch the exposed skin of your belly. He adjusted his weight to allow a gap between your bodies, just enough to get an eager hand into your panties.

The flood was in full effect, your entire slit drenched in a silky necture. A single fingertip collided with your clit in its exploration, causing your inflamed body to arch and whine. "That's it baby," He encouraged, his fingertip making slow and steady circles around your erect nub with every following word, punctuating his determination. "I'm gonna make your wet cunt cum on every surface in this room." He finished the sentence by pinching your clit between his index finger and thumb making you moan out again. Your expression twisted with embarrassment and agony and pleasure; it was the most beautiful you had ever looked. Katsuki ground his finger's viciously, satisfied when your eyes opened with a yelp of pain.

His eyes caught yours, captivating you with the hazy glow found deep within them. You caught your breath quickly, switching to holding it as the boy slips further and further down your body. He breaks the eye contact to bury his face against your chest, taking a deep breath of your scent. Again his red eyes meet yours. Katsuki looked drunk on the explicit ministration, devilish and determined.

Soon his shoulders were square above your pelvis, and he still sank. You felt his hands pulling away your soaked panties, unaware that once he stripped them off you Katsuki forced the damp thing into his pocket. He killed off all remaining thoughts of resistance with the first flick of his tongue between your slick folds. Your hands gripped into the sheets as he hummed with amusement.

His tongue slithered between you, lapping at your pussy's dripping necture before sucking the puffy lips clean. Katsuki sliced you over and over, driving your body wild with his fast and rough attention. Head dipping even lower his tongue finally found the entrance to your overflowing well. He teased your entrance, marveling at how such an inexperienced body could manage to be so vulgar. He licked his lips and rose to stand, a hand playing with your hole. Those fingertips threaten to enter but every moment of pressure was met with a swift retreat. Your hips started to bounce, trying to form a rhythm, trying to force his digits inside you. You could feel your insides squeezing down, aching for anything to hold onto. "You wanna get filled up, airtight, don't you baby? Fingers aren't going to satisfy you… No, my baby needs cock, doesn't she?"

In your ecstasy, you hadn't noticed that Katsuki had freed his hardened dick from his sweatpants. Didn't notice the soft sound of him jerking over your own labored breaths. You did notice it, however, when he slapped the heavy thing against your sopping wet slit. Your eyes went wide, sitting up a bit to get a glimpse at the monstrosity that had just been left against you. The heat of it was alarming and tempting. Your hips started to buck at him wanting exactly what he said. You open your mouth to speak when the boy grips his dick and starts rubbing it up and down between your slick gash.

He slowed after a few moments, aligning the head of his cock with your entrance, posed to finally make good on fucking you. "This pussy belongs to me, right?" You nod frantically, so ready and wanting for him that you'd say anything if it meant he'd enter you. "Say it."

You panted, trying to catch enough breath to do more than mewl like a cat in heat. "My pussy belongs to Katsuki Bakugou." You answer, thrilled at hearing such things come from your mouth. "I'm yours. I'm yours Katsuki so please, please I want you so bad. I need it, I need-"

He filled you with one single push, not allowing the crushing pressure of your virginal pussy to stop him from feeling every single inch of you on the first go. Hilted to the base he could feel your body attempting to crush him, twitching and writhing as if to pull him deeper, to never let him out. You felt yourself split in two, so overwhelmed that you choked on any words, laying there gasping. You had seen his cock, knew it was large and yet hadn't thought for a second about the consequences of taking him with no preparation. It hurt, and yet somehow still managed to cure the hot ache deep inside your cunt. The emptiness was gone, replaced with being stretched to absolute capacity.

With you skewered securely on his cock, Katsuki grabbed your hip and ground his hips against you. Finally, your voice was free again as you cried from the smallest of movements. "Does getting stretched on my cock hurt?" He asked with a sickly sweet tone as if he were mocking the twinge of distress on your face. You whined as Katsuk ground against you again, jostling the thick cock enough to make you whimper.

"If you want to stop you have to tell me now." Katsuki murmured, his tone even and controlled. He wasn't sure if you were really ready yet, even if he was rearing to fuck you like a proper boyfriend. "If I start I don't think I'll be able to stop, so make up your mind."

You stare up at him, the fog lifted from his eyes with the seriousness of his statement. Your arms lift, closing on either side of his face, pulling him closer to you. "Don't stop." You answer before sealing his lips with yours.

His fires were fanned back to life with two simple words, both hands gripping at your hips so tightly you knew you'd bruise. Katsuki needed that grip to pull himself from inside, your body holding too tightly to his dick for him to free himself otherwise. As quickly as he left he pressed back in, a slow, deep rhythm persisting. "Your so fucking tight baby, every time I pull out you suck me right back in." He groaned standing to his full height so he could marvel at your wanton figure. Your nightgown was pushed up past your tits, your hair was a mess and a shiny layer of sweat made every inch of your body glisten. More distracting than that was the sight of your body wrapping itself around his thick dick. It was a far better sight than he had imagined, made more excellent by the glossy streaks coating his cock and the base being framed by swollen pussy lips.

Katsuki raised the tempo, pulling your legs up so that your knees bent over his shoulders. He wanted to see you really getting fucked and chose to speed things considerably. Slamming into your damp walls with abandon felt the best, taking what was rightfully his, claiming his girl from the inside. One hand held your legs as the other sought out your throbbing clit. His thumb found it, strumming the tender numb with speed and pressure. You were nearly screaming with stimulation as he grunted and snarled with each and every thrust. Your hips were grinding into him with each thrust, every muscle in your body engaged to get him as far inside you as possible each and every time. Nothing felt quite as good as when he was hilted, bottoming out in your body, taking away every ounce of loneliness because there was no more room.

The bliss was coming together like a twisting coil in the pit of your stomach, your whole body electric and alive. Your insides crushed and churned on Katsuki's thick dick, working hard to suck the boy dry and hold him in your deepest parts. His work upon your clit continued, twisting the coil down, tighter, to a pinprick of sensation. You were standing at the edge and just on queue as if he'd read your mind, Katsuki drove himself deep, all the way, leaving no inch of your aching cunt unstretched. "I'm cumming." He whined, frozen at the deepest depth as he spent himself.

You did not announce your release, but his last thrust home hit you right where you needed it, the next second your body flooded with his molten seed, sealing your fate. You didn't tip over the edge, the floor was just suddenly gone. Your mind went blank as your body convulsed upon the gigantic pole between your legs, truly milking everything he had to offer and ushering it to your inner sanctum.

When it finally ended your body was hardly more than a puddle, eyes rolling back into quiet labored breaths. You were hot, radiating heat from your body to his and back again.

He remained standing tall, eyes glued to you as he stored every second of your release in his memory. You were beautiful, graceful, and the single sexiest thing he'd ever seen. The faces you made were so far beyond erotic, he had no words for the tempting creature you were. As you regained your normal grace and heart rate, the boy lowered his weight down and kissed you where you lay. "See, nothing to be afraid of idiot."


End file.
